


he love me, he loves me not....he loves me

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: During Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-08
Updated: 2009-10-08
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8709868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: dean notices that sam has been plucking a few flowers lately.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** i was board

dean sighed as he silently watched sam pluck the petals off a flower absent mindedly 'he's at it again' he thought to himself, sam has been doing this for about a week now. Dean didn't know why but for some strange reason.

 

Sam decied to do the whole 'he loves me, he loves me not' and he was getting tired of it so he walked up to him " sam what are you doing? " he asked sam jumped in suprise but he calmed down when he realesed it was dean.

 

" nothing really...just plucking petals " he answered " i know...you been doing that alot lately " dean said looking at the flower in sam's hand that only had two petals left on it. " Alright so spill it who do you have a crush on?.

 

Sam blushed " i do not have a crush on anyone " he answered " sammy you do realize you can't hide anything from me right? " sam nodded " good now spill it geek boy " " ok...but only if you promise not to get mad at me ", dean raised a brow at this but nodded sam walked closer to him and whispered into his ear.

 

Sam blushed bright red afterwards and waited for his brother's disgusted and heated word's to be thrown at him...but instead dean smiled at him and the next thing he knew he laying on the ground with dean lips on his bringing them into a gentle kiss.

 

Sam moaned when into the kiss and whined when they pulled away for air " sammy you could have told me instead of plucking flowers " dean said with a smile sam smiled back then brought dean down for another kiss this one was more needy then the last one, " that's some mouth of you got there sam " dean said breathlessly.

 

Sam smiled at him " you know this mouth can do alot more then kissing dean " he said he smiled bigger when he saw dean's eyes darken with lust " oh really? " he said " why don't you show me what that mouth can do ".


End file.
